


【马东】别逃了

by BakuuuuA



Category: NCT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuuuuA/pseuds/BakuuuuA





	【马东】别逃了

前言：只是想开一下小电🛵

逻辑不通内容不顺，请勿当真

6.6，晴。

他来了，他终于看到我了。

生日快乐，我把我自己送给了你。

喜欢吗？你看起来很舒服。

东赫啊，我等这一天好久了。

8.2，晴

好久不见啊。

我想你想得快疯了。

我忍不住了，你逃不掉了。

两人偶然的遇见从此命运再也分离不开

李楷灿只是想来一次猎艳，毕竟在夜店像李马克这种禁欲系男子是少之又少。

猎艳行动百发百中，哪怕是正经如李马克也无法抵抗李楷灿的魅力。

一夜翻覆，等李楷灿醒来已经是第二天下午了。

看这身边早已冷却的被窝，李楷灿开始回想，想起昨晚他不断的哭喊求饶那个看着禁欲的男人却永远只会温柔的亲吻他以示安慰，身下的动作却一点都没有放慢。

连续不断的高潮让他脑袋一片空白，没有一点力气去想任何东西，只能偶尔抽出精神去看那个看着精瘦的男人，还要被哄骗着说了许多他以往诱哄着别人说的骚话。

不得不说，在做那档子事的时候说骚话确实让他很有感觉，哪怕大脑已经发出警告告诉他这就是极限了，但是身体还是很自觉的离李马克更近了一点。

即便李马克给他带来了他从未感受到的莫大的冲击，秉持着419原则的李楷灿依旧没有犹豫，坚持just for one night，打算收拾收拾就离开。

刚踩到地板就摔了，双腿无力到了极致，努力忽略的酸痛这下子加倍的出现在承欢处。

其实李马克有在床头柜留下一个纸条的，让他醒了之后联系他，他先去上班了。

显然李楷灿并不想联系他，这就打破了他的原则和坚持了。

所以他就打给了自家搜美，昨晚叫得太尽兴，声音都沙哑了：“仁俊啊，来xx接一下我。”

“你声音怎么了？你在哪里干嘛？”

“昨晚遇到帅气小哥哥不小心就滚到床上去了。”

“呀，李楷灿！你是不是想死！”

“快点，昨晚被操得太狠了，腿软。”

“李楷灿！”

“顺便带点李帝努或者罗渽民给你准备的药膏，爱您！”

工作狂李马克再次出现在那个卡座上已经是一个多月后的事了。

他就坐在那里，一声不吭的喝着酒，有意无意的看着舞台上的灯红酒绿。

不得不说，这个男人是个极品。

就算他一句话不说，不苟言笑的样子也足以让无数0号自动张开腿想要跪在他的西装裤下哭。

玩世不恭的李楷灿因为上次的荒唐事被自家搜美黄仁俊抓包，被严加看管了将近两个月才终于让他找到机会通知他的竹马竹马罗渽民和李帝努跟他们说黄仁俊最近有点欲求不满。

被轮番上阵的两人搞得太阳穴突突直跳的黄仁俊终于丧失了对李楷灿管制想法。

成功分散他的注意力的李楷灿，最后溜到这个看起来谁都不错的酒吧准备再来一次。

李楷灿坐在吧台，静静地品着酒，脑子里却不禁回想起来那一天的疯狂，真的是..想想都湿了。

享乐主义者觉得怎么开心怎么来，谁都不能阻止。

这不，刚看到一个气场强大的帅气小哥哥他下一秒就要行动了。

他拿着酒走到那人面前：“嘿，帅哥，一个人吗？”

帅是真的挺帅，但可惜那人似乎是个木头，这么明显的暗示都没听懂，一个眼神都没给他。

把酒杯里的酒倒到那人的酒杯里：“我挺中意你的，想不想...来一发？”

说着还上了手，似是想要透过衣服直接去触摸他的肌肉。

“楷灿尼？”

一个熟悉的声音在不远处响起。

这个声音的主人可不就是让他差点放弃做0改做1的董思成嘛。

他快速的收回帅哥身上的手，一个飞扑就想扑到董思成身上，狠狠的亲他几口。

可惜还没扑到就被那个沉默寡言的帅哥一把抓住推到了一旁。

本来就冷淡的脸色此刻变得更沉了。

看着那人跟护崽子似的挡在他昀昀哥面前，人精李楷灿又怎么会不知道那个让他在0上彻底坐定的那个人是谁：“原来你就是那个讨人厌的中本悠太啊。”

董思成看着两人的气氛不对，忙开口问道：“怎么只有你一个？仁俊呢？”

“他啊，忙着搞3p呢。”点了一杯酒随意的答道。

看着楷灿的样子董思成还想说些什么，但是却被中本悠太连推带哄的帮人带走了，他只能最后叮嘱了一句早点回去。

一向小心眼的李楷灿这次还没来得及咒骂中本悠太就被一个男人圈在怀里：“这么饥渴，为什么不来找我？”

说罢还轻轻咬了他的耳朵。

耳朵和腰都是他的敏感处，被人咬了放下身子就软了一半，呼吸都变了。

挣扎着回头，却发现是上次那个419的对象。

他挑挑眉：“帅哥好久不见啊。我做人是有原则的，不跟同一个人做第二次。”

李马克低声笑笑：“那你知道在感情上我是一个纯粹的清教徒吗？”

他没有回答，继续看着他。

“意思就是，你这辈子，除了我，不可能会再有别人了，懂吗宝贝？”

没有给他反驳的机会，李马克直接堵上了他的唇，在他的嘴里翻覆。

他的吻如同他的为人一样，强硬又霸道，似是要把他吞下去一般，不留一点空气。

感受到怀中人快要呼吸不上的时候他终于放开了他：“你不乖，刚刚被放出门你就来这种地方。”

被吻得头重脚轻的李楷灿还没有想明白为什么他会知道这件事就被李马克搀扶着带出了酒吧。

这一次他们没有去酒店，而是远离市中心的别墅区里，离他和黄仁俊住的地方很近，只隔了一条街。

一路上李楷灿不停的问他想要带他去哪里，还跟他发小脾气恐吓他说要报警，但都被李马克轻描淡写几句敷衍过去了。

终于成功把李楷灿拐回家里的李马克转身就把门反锁了。

李马克住的地方一点人气都没有，五脏俱全却冷清得要命。

厨房是开放式的，李马克把人按在餐椅上，从酒柜里拿出他珍藏许久的红酒出来与李楷灿一起享用。

看着酒杯，李楷灿好笑的看着他：“说吧，你是怎么知道的，我刚刚被黄仁俊放出来的事。”

李马克陡然靠近：“你应该知道，我对你蓄谋已久这件事。”

李楷灿又名李野纯，又野又纯，饶是见过不少男人，却也忍不住为李马克心跳加速。

“我本来想放过你的，是你先来挑逗我的。送上门的东西我没理由不要，更何况，送上门来的是你。”

听着李马克有些病态的话他不禁皱皱眉头。

“东赫啊，别想着逃，你逃不掉的。”

李楷灿的瞳孔急速收缩，李东赫这个名字除了黄仁俊和他家的两个男人之外应该是谁也不知道，但是他是怎么知道的？

李马克没有给他多想的时间，直接上手把人带到了床上，继续他们上一次干过的愉快的事。

还是那样，李马克像是永动机一样，一遍又一遍的在李楷灿身上进出，爽得李楷灿一边喊着不行了一边又忍不住一遍一遍的高潮，生理泪水不受控的流出，本来就湿漉漉的眼睛更是带上了一点让李马克无法控制的纯真和妩媚。

本来都感觉快要结束了，突然间感觉到体内的东西又开始变硬变大的李楷灿忍不住咒骂的：“李马克你是种马吗？快点停下！”

李马克低声笑笑，俯下身去舔咬着他的耳朵，色气的在他耳边轻声说道：“怎么了东赫？你不是也很舒服吗？你本来也就是出来找人的不是吗？”

本来爽得不行的李楷灿突然间大脑就清醒了，他生气了？其实是在报复他？

看着李楷灿的眼睛，他认真的说到：“东赫，不要激怒我。”

没有给他反应的时间一场活塞运动又开始了。

刚睡下不到三个小时，李楷灿醒了，被操醒的。

虽然他是不太喜欢睡觉，但是这样被叫醒他也很难没有脾气：“你是泰迪吗？”

“是楷灿尼太色情了，看到你我都忍不住硬了。你要负责的。”


End file.
